Before I die?
by Ice Everlasting
Summary: [SasuSaku oneshot]Sakura and Sasuke met with 'someone' in the forest and now are in trouble.Near death who shall confess first?will both of them live and be happy?or die in peace?


**ok i was bored so I wanted to do a SasuSaku one shot**

**:D**

**i'm not really a big fan of this pair but hey?it's ok ;D-thumbs up-**

_**and like my other one-shots.OOC!OK OOC! thank you :D now don't say"..that was ooc" yes I know.I wrote it xD**_

_**OCC is Out Of Character**_

**Sakura:age 17**

**Sasuke:age18**

**Naruto:age 18**

**Summary:**Both Sasuke and Sakura fought Itachi and Kisame.Now since they are near death.Who will confess first?Sasuke or Sakura?

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:sadly i do not own naruto -tear- xD**

* * *

Sakura ran as fast as she could.The tree roots and branches made it difficult .

_'SASUKE!SASUKE!' _her mind yelled. She ran and could feel her tears flying off to the wind.

"Now Sakura...why must you run?"said a voice which gave Sakura even more motivation to run.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"she shouted.

"...No."the figure dressed in a black jacket with clouds stopped infront of her.

Sakura crashed into it.

"Never"said Itachi.He took out a knife and Sakura kept blinking.she tried to go free but her body was paralyzed from fear.

"SASUKE!"she screetched.

* * *

"_SASUKE!"_

"Sakura!"Sasuke said running dodging everything in his path.

_'Damn you Itachi'_

Sasuke saw something ahead..but..too late.Something tripped him.

"GAH!"he shouted and his leg almost got it's skin teared off.Bleeding he looked up to see Kisame and his Shark Skin.

Kisame smriked.

* * *

"Now,Now...I won't kill you just yet..."Itachi said placing his hand on her chin."you don't look half bad either"

Sakura took a step back but he has his arm around her.She looked down.'_ he was holding a knife...where'd he put it'_

"Thank you but don't ever touch me."she said with anger and fear mixed as she tried ro run but Itachi caught her and threw her on the floor.

"Look girl,you are still lucky to be alive...thank your looks for it"He said getting on her and giving her a kiss.(**very ooc right there O.o)**

Sakura pushed him off but he managed to keep kissing her.

* * *

"Kisame".Sasuke said wincing from the pain.

"Kid"he said lifting up his shark skin.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and began to sit up.

"I guess my shark skin didn't hurt you enough"Kisame said."aw well...I'll fix that"

Sasuke ran..ok more like _limped _but hey. **:3**

* * *

"GET OFF!"Sakura said _punching _Itachi on the FACE **(OHHH!)**

Itachi placed his hand on his nose and flinched.He looked down to look at Sakura-but she wasn't there.

Sakura was running **and **crouching at the same time.

A tree root though made her fall and scrape her knee.

"dammit" she muttered as she got up and ran.Even if she could feel the little bit of blood trickle down her knee to her leg.

"Sakura...bad choice on hitting me."She heard Itachi's voice grow near.

She ran even more and hope to crash into Sasuke or _someone _to help her.

* * *

As Sasuke ran(**limped -cough-) **he began to hear the voice of his brother.

'_He better be near...Sakura..I'm sorry I put you in this'_ Sasuke thought getting mad at his ownself yet worried for Sakura.

* * *

_FB(_**flashback)**

**--**

"Sasuke-kun!"shouted a happy and cheery Sakura.Her dress swayed with the wind and she stood next to him in the park.

"What is it"He said rather cold compared to her.

"..Oh..em.. well you see I-"Sakura began to blush a bit.

"Sasuke-kun..."said a slithery voice.

Sakura and Sasuke's eyes grew and stood still.

Naruto came and nodded to Kakashi who was hopping on rooftops.

"Eh..Sasuke do you want ramen?"Naruto said.Sasuke stood still.

"Naruto..."Sakura said getting close to him."..Itachi"..she said in a faint whisper.

Naruto nodded.

Sakura eyes grew even more(possible?).

"Yea Sasuke!let's eat some ramen!"Sakura said placing her hand on his arm.

"Stop it."He said glaring at the two."He's here.I know."

"Eh...wh-what are you tal-"

"Sakura shut up.You know who.Don't act stupid."Sasuke said looking at her in annoyance.

Sakura took a step back and stared at him.

Sasuke ran off to the direction he saw Kakashi went through.

"SASUKE-TEME!"Naruto shouted running after him.

Sakura stood there in the park,alone.

"Sa...suke..."she whispered to herself.'_...I have to stop him..he could get hurt...'_ Sakura said changed her sad depressed face into determination.

She ran the direction Naruto ran to.

--

"SASUKE!STOP!"Naruto shouted just behind Sasuke.

"BACK OFF BEFORE I KILL YOU"Sasuke said in an angry tone.

Naruto stared at Sasuke.

"SASU-"

Sasuke turned around and stop in a branch.

He got Naruto's neck in his hand.

"I told you to back off"Sasuke said glaring at him.

"Sa-Sasu-ke"Naruto said trying to break free.

Sasuke threw him in the flowing river.

--

Sakura was having some struggle jumping the branches on the forest.Some were covered in vines that caught her foot sometimes.

Sakura's face shot up.'_what was that splash...'_

She ran faster as she saw a figure with raven black hair jumping branch to branch.

--

"SASUKE!"Sasuke turned his face to see Sakura jumping branches next to him.

"Don't go after h-"

"-HE KILLED MY PARENTS AND MY WHOLE VILLAGE.I WILL KILL ITACHI"Sasuke said giving her the coldest glare.

"Sasuke!we all want him dead but he can kill y-"

"-Are you doubting my skills!"Sasuke asked and shouted.

"..it's not that!just stop this!"Sakura shouted with pools of water in her eyes.

Sasuke shook his head slowly as he stared at her."No"he said.

Sakura began to get angry how he yelled and accused her.

She glided to different branches.

"Sa-Sakura where are you going!"Sasuke shouted behind her.

Sakura gave no answer.

"SAKURA!"Sasuke said getting a hold of her arm and backing her to a tree trunk.

"Let me go"Sakura said with anger.

"What's wrong with you.GO HOME THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YO-"

"-JUST SHUT UP SASUKE!"

Sasuke stared at her.

She looked as though he regreted shouting it.

"Just...shut up"Sakura said as she had a chance to ran to Kakashi.

Sasuke stood there as he saw Sakura jump as fast as she could from on branch to another.

Until he couldn't see her.

Sasuke looked at the trunk where he corned Sakura and sighed.'_Girls..'_ he smirked.

That yet was disturbed when he hear a very familiar scream.

"Sakura"he whispered as he went were he heard the scream.

--

"Itachi"Sakura said glaring at him as she laid on the floor.

"Sakura?my you have grown."Itachi said standing next to her"Crossed my path girl..-"

"-ITACHI!"

Itachi turned around and saw his little brother.

"Oh why I haven't forgotten you...you have grown too Sasuke"Itachi said in a sneer.

"Step away from Sakura"Sasuke managed to say through his teeth.

"Have we changed roles?I'm the older brother here.Plus...she looks old enough to be with me know"Itachi said smirking at Sakura.

Sakura stared at him in disgust"I might be..but I sure as hell don't want to"she said standing up.

Itachi placed his arm around her.

Sasuke was about to attack Itach but Kisame stood infront of him.

"Seriously Sakura...you are in deep trouble here if you say something like that once more"Itachi said as he looked at Sasuke."I'll be taking her now"with that said Itachi ran off and a gust of wind was all that Sasuke felt.

**End of FB**

**

* * *

**

Sakura stopped and hid behind a trunk as she rested and looked at her legs all scraped with minor bleeding.

She looked behind her to see if Itachi was running.The forest was clear.

"Good."She muttered.

* * *

"Sakura"Sasuke said still running.

"Sasuke"Kisame said in a sinister voice."I'll get you"

Sasuke kept running and he turned around and saw no one.

As he ran and he turned back to look foward he saw a lower branch that brushed his hair.

Sasuke kept running and tripped by his own feet and heard a scream.

"Saku-...ra?"Sasuke said looking next to him.

Sakura sat on the ground wiht a tear coming out."You..You...I.."

"Sakura"Sasuke grunted as he sat up and sat next to her."We have to go-..."

Sakura threw herself on his and he could tell he was sobbing by the way her back went up and down.

"...Sakura.."Sasuke said as he looked at his leg bleeding and covered with leaves and grasses.

_'Oh great infection'_ he thought sarcasticly.

Sakura managed to muffle out words"I tought you were itachi!and...oh god..Sasuke..I felt as though he was going to kill me or rape me"She has hugging him tighter.

"I would never allow that"He said.

"Oh really?"

Both Sasuke and Sakura wished they never spoke so they would be quiet and away from danger.

Itachi got Sasuke by the collar of his shirt and rose him up.

"Hey there little bro..."Itach said then he punched him.

"Sasuke!"Sakura said as she stood up and held onto Sasuke's arm.

Itachi let go of Sasuke and grinned at him.

Sasuke stumbled but since Sakura held him he managed to keep balance.

"Itachi"Sasuke said glaring at him.

--

Kakashi laid on the forest floor staring at the sky.

'_Sasuke...Naruto...Sakura...I'm...sorry.-'_

Kakashi found darkness surrounding him.

"KAKASHI!"was all he heard last.

"Kaka...shi"Naruto said soaking wet from what Sasuke did(**threw him in the river xD**)

Naruto stared at Kakashi bleeding all over.

His mask nearly removed yet it was still on his face.

Mystery that was held with that mask.

Naruto began to tear up as he sat next to his fallen teacher.

"Kakashi"he whispered.Naruto closed Kakashi's eyes that stared up into the sky.

--

Sakura felt something.Something behind her.

Her eyes grew wide as skin on her back began to tear and blood came out.

Sakura screamed and pressed tighter onto Sasuke.

"KISAME!"Sasuke yelled at a smirking villan.

Sakura held to Sasuke but still kneeled on the ground.

"Kisame?so bloodthristy you couldn't wait?"Itachi said smirking"now brother..let it be your turn"Itachi said getting out a knife.

"Sakura"Sasuke whispered as he held to her.She looked at the ground and a puddle of blood forming.

She glanced up and through tears she saw Sasuke's face.

Itachi got Sasuke by his hair and rose him up(**noooo the hair :o)**

"Sasuke...I don't want to kill you..I just want to have fun...and let you die slowly..not so bad?"Itachi said as he stabbed Sasuke in the stomach.

"Oh yes..not 'bad'"Sasuke said glaring at him.

"We aren't going to kill them?"Kisame said in protest.

"No...let them die slowly ..it's better.."Itachi said giving a slash to Sasuke's stomach.

When he did he dropped him and he fell next to Sakura.

--

'_I have to find Sasuke'_Naruto thought.

He looked down once more to Kakashi and sighed.

Naruto stood up and ran in a random direction hoping to see Sasuke.

--

"Sa...Sasuke"Sakura grunted as she laid on the floor.

"Sakura are you...nevermind"Sasuke said laying next to her.

"Heh...being like this...I guess I'm ok"She managed to say.

"..What are you talking about...we're mostly likely going to die.."Sasuke said confused.

"Being with you"Sakura said with a small smile.

"Aw how cute"Itachi said twitching."Kisame let's go"Itachi ran off.

Kisame followed.

Sasuke looked at Sakura"...what was that supposed to mean."

"...that...I love.."Sakura looked at the leaves."I.."

Sasuke scooted a next to her,and of course he struggled.

--

Naruto heard something and hid behind a tree.

"Kisame..."Itachi said on a branch.

Kisame nodded."Naruto we aren't going to hurt you..but your friends are in danger"Kisame said and ran off behind Itachi.

"Frieds?only Sasuke went-...Sakura!"Naruto said running.

--

"Sasu-"Sakura got cut off by Sasuke's lips.

"..All I thought...was..that I was a friend.."Sasuke said moving Sakura's hair from her face.

"...I know I ...avoided you when I was 'over' you..but..I just couldn't stand you always putting me aside.."Sakura said with a smile.

"Heh..that's when I wasn't really interested in you"Sasuke said,but he flinched and looked at his stomach.

He began to breathe faster and heavier.

"Sakura,I love you"Sasuke said in a hurried matter"I just want you to know that before I die"Sasuke said caressing her cheek.

"Sasuke..I love you too..."Sakura said breathing slower.

"Sakura.."Sasuke said as he flinched from the pain.

"...Sasu...ke"She said as she gently close her eyes.

"Sakura...Sa..SAKURA"Sasuke said staring at her.

"SASUKE!SAKURA!"Naruto came in and saw his two friends.

"SAKURA!"Sasuke shouted as he let tears fall.

"No..."Naruto muttered as he stared at Sakura.

Beautiful Sakura.Her pink glossy hair.Her beautiful pastel green eyes that brought happiness,and her smile.Her contagious smile.

All of that was gone.

Sasuke began to feel dizzy."Sakura..I..love..."

"SASUKE-TEME!"Naruto ran to the two.Both with small smiles.Both with their eyes closed,and Sasuke's hand clasped in hers.

Naruto smiled yet was hurt."..Sakura-chan..Sasuke-teme"Naruto sat down next to them.

"Rest my friends...rest.."

--

I dunno I just never made Sasuke with Sakura.I always made him that bad guy xD so yea :3

It...sorta..sucks..I like it though.It's fine but nyah.I dunno xD

Thank you for reading :D

-Sushi


End file.
